


We're going to WHAT?!

by Nordra



Series: Remnants of Blood [6]
Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, Castlevania: Mirror of Fate, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Go Sypha, Honestly every Belmont is dork, Humor, Look there's Grant!, Trevor's a dork, bless this family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordra/pseuds/Nordra
Summary: Alucard's pretty smart and sneaky vampire, planning the whole ruse to kill Satan.But there was a time when he was anything but that...





	We're going to WHAT?!

The town streets were bustling. It was a market day so almost the entire town was on the move, people rushing towards the market square. Some with plans to get the best bargains on groceries and maybe of those fine fabrics travelling merchants were peddling. Navigating through this ant nest was Trevor, sidestepping people here and there. As a renowned Brotherhood warrior, he gathered looks of respect and admiration from passersby. Mostly from young maidens who gave coy smiles at dark-haired man's direction. Trevor, however, did not answer to the flirting more than with a greeting or nod if one of them directly addressed him.

Dammit, he was late! Why did the commander have to have such a big mouth and an unhealthy fixation to the speeches was something that Trevor never understand.

Rounding the corner, Trevor finally reached the town church, the large double doors greeting him. On the stairs sat a young woman who perked up at the sight of the warrior, face lighting up with a smile as she stood up and waved. "Trevor!"

Smiling, Trevor waved back and as he reached the bottom of the stairs, the red-haired woman leapt down the few last steps. Capturing her with easy, Trevor chuckled and settled the petit woman down. "Always jumping... You'll injure yourself one of these days, Sypha."

Laughing, the red-headed woman gave him a light swat on the arm. "Well, it's a good thing I can heal, then. Besides, aren't you always there to catch me?"

Shaking his head, the warrior rolled his eyes before speaking. "I'm sorry for being late. Commander Lucian got at it again."

"Figured as much," Sypha brushed her dress before taking Trevor's arm, tugging him along. "Come on! We don't have all day!"

Huffing, Trevor let himself to be dragged on, opting not to correct Sypha. They actually had the rest of the day for themselves, his duties for the Order finished for now and Sypha had managed to get herself a free day from the infirmary. Two of them eased into the moving mass, making their way to the marketplace. Though their hometown was decent sized, the marketplace was almost as grand as it was in larger cities.

Vendors and stalls covered nearly every available spot, their owners shouting about bargains and how their products outshined those their neighbours. Musicians occupied few corners, the lute-music filling the air as people danced around them. Children ran here and there along with dogs, shrieking in joy.

It was during these days that people let themselves to enjoy and forget even for a little while the darkness and monsters that lurked just outside town walls.

Sypha grinned. "Come on, Trevor. Let's dance!"

"Whoa! Wait a moment!" Dark-haired warrior shouted as Sypha started to drag him towards the spinning couples. "You know I can't dance!"

"I've seen your fighting and if you can manage that kind of agility and footwork in the midst of battle, you can dance."

"Fighting vampires, werewolves and ghouls is quite different than dancing!"

Sypha tossed her head and gave a cheeky grin over her shoulder. "Is the great Belmont scared?"

Huffing Trevor crossed his arms, refusing to take the bait, not giving in even when Sypha turned around, hands behind her back and leaning forward. "Come on, don't be a grump."

"Oi oi, what's this? Are you honestly refusing a lady's request, Belmont?"

Trevor looked over his shoulder while Sypha leaned sideways to peek around him and broke into a smile. "Grant!"

A slim man in light hunters garb strode in a lax way towards the duo, arms lifted behind his head. Strands of dark brown hair peeked out under the red cloth covering his head. Reaching them and sidestepping Trevor, he unfolded his hands, picking Sypha's hand and giving a kiss on the back of it. "A lovely to see you again, dearest Sypha. Still as radiant as ever."

"And you a smooth talker as ever, Danasty," Sypha jibed. "When did you come to town?"

"Just this morning. Apologies for not coming to see you earlier. It is a shame that my clients do not understand what a crime it is to keep such a beauty in wait."

"Been getting lessons from a poet, Grant? You wax sweet talk more than usual."

Grinning, the hunter turned to Trevor. "And still grouchy, Belmont. Now I know what that dark cloud was that I saw from miles away."

Trevor glared at the man for a moment before giving up, a smile creeping on his face. Chuckling, the warrior stepped forward, offering his hand. "Good to see you, old bastard."

Grant let out a throaty laugh, clasping Trevor's arm and giving him smack on the shoulder. "You too, choir boy. Been far too long."

Trevor rolled his eyes at the nickname, remembering how he had nearly punched Grant when he had given that stupid thing to him.

"So, having a day-off or have you finally gotten balls to break some rules from your Order?" Grant asked.

"A day-off."

"Figures. Still a strait-laced as ever."

"Not everyone can be a shady wretch like you."

" _Ouch!_ Careful there, Trevor. I almost think that you don't like me!"

"How can I ever not to..."

"Alright, gentlemen," Sypha stepped between the two, smiling. "Honestly, you two bicker like an old married couple."

"It's rough love and he never even gives flowers anymore," Grant sadly sighed.

For a moment, all three of them stared in silence each other before bursting into laughter simultaneously. They were old friends and despite all the snark and bite, closer than siblings in some way. A few times they had even made quite a team on the field. With Sypha's healing powers, Grant's agility and Trevor's strength, they were a force to be reckoned with. But Sypha decided that she would rather help the sick in the church infirmary and Grant was always on the move to search for a patron who needed his skills. Trevor's own time went to duties for the Brotherhood, so their conjoined adventures were a thing of past.

"Well, guess I've kept my client waiting for a long enough," Grant finally got his laughter under control.

"Mercenary work again?" Trevor asked.

"Nah, had to escort a trader's niece here from Brasov. Lass went to socialize and I need to collect my payment," the smaller man answered. "What do you say if we meet later? Really should catch up properly."

"Of course," Sypha smiled before her attention was caught by the musicians again. "Oh, they're starting _Brasoveanca_! Come on Trevor!"

Sypha rushed to the dancers, pulling Trevor with her. Grant grinned at Belmont's expression and waved before turning around, whistling along the way.

Pulling Trevor in the ring with other couples, Sypha took his hands, smiling as the music started to play. Despite his protests, Trevor actually wasn't that bad of a dancer, finding the rhythm soon. They spun along with the music, smiling at each other. Sypha's long red hair waved in the air, catching the sunlight and shimmering like rubies. Trevor felt his breath caught in his throat.

How he wished he could propose Sypha...

But Sypha's merchant father plainly speaking detested Trevor as a simple soldier not fit enough for his daughter. Though the stories of Trevor's father had made the name Belmont famous, Aurel Belnades was not impressed. The gossip was that he was planning to give Sypha to the son of one of his business associates.

Pushing the grim thoughts out of his mind, for now, Trevor decided to focus on the day they had. Settling for being a friend to her if not anything else.

After they had spun around from a dance to dance so much that Trevor felt like his legs were permanently tangled up, Sypha finally took the pity on poor Belmont and they left, making room for another enthusiastic pair. Wandering side by side between the stalls, the duo just leisurely looked what the merchants had to offer before Sypha suddenly stopped. "Oh my!"

"Hmh? What is it?"

Sypha pointed at the item that the jeweller had on display in his stall. It was a simple oval-shaped golden pendant with markings carved on its surface. Trevor recognized the markings as symbols of healing.

"Mother Dania has one of those," Sypha explained. "They are supposed to amplify one's healing powers."

"Indeed, missy," the merchant lifted the pendant from the table. "Take it you're a healer? It could benefit your craft greatly. Want to try it on?"

Sypha shifted slightly. "I do not know... How much is it?"

"A hundred gold coins."

"Hundred?!" Sypha gasped. "I'm sorry... but it is far too expensive for me. The healers don't make that much..."

"Hmh, well I can't go under that, unfortunately."

"Can't be helped," sighing Sypha turned back to Trevor. "The evening's coming. Shall we find a spot to watch as they light the bonfire?"

"Of course. The old wall remnants at the top of the hill could be fine," Trevor nodded. "You go ahead, I'll grab us something to eat."

"Alright." Sypha gave a last glance at the pendant before turning and disappearing into the crowd.

***

Reaching the old wall, Trevor saw Sypha sitting on top of it. Noticing him, she waved to which he answered with a smile. Hoisting himself up, Trevor settled next to her. He had brought two meat pies and few apples, offering her share which Sypha accepted. The dusk was settling and they were soon about to light the grand bonfire in the middle of the market, the finale of the day.

"It's nice," Sypha mentioned. "It's shame that we can't have more joyous days like this."

"True." Trevor looked towards the outer walls and the dark forest behind them. "The darkness never seems to give up..."

They sat in silence, watching as the bonfire was lit up, its light enveloping the scenery before Trevor gathered enough courage and started to dug his coat pocket. "Sypha?"

"Hm?" She absentmindedly answered, swallowing a mouthful of the meat pie. Just then a gleaming, golden pendant appeared in front of her face.

Eyes widening, Sypha looked between the pendant and Trevor who was purposely stared forward, avoiding her eyes.

Feeling his face heating up, the battle-hardened warrior coughed. "Your birthday was a few weeks ago and I said that the trip to Sibiu was a present but... I wanted to give something meaningful as well... "

Reaching for the pendant, Sypha felt the fine chain sliding along her fingers. Tracing the pattern on it, she felt moved and smiled. Lifting the pendant, she placed it back in Trevor's hand. "Would you mind...?"

"Uh... Sure." Wounding the chain around the slender neck as Sypha lifted her hair, he fastened it.

Letting her hair to fall, Sypha gently touched the pendant. "Thank you, Trevor. ...How does it look?"

"Beautiful." And he was not speaking of the jewellery.

"Hey, you two!"

Pulling away quickly, Trevor scooted away from the woman when a very familiar person popped his head up from behind the wall, between them. Grinning, Grant eyed them both. "Oh, did I interrupt something?"

Not waiting for the answer, he pulled himself up and settled between the healer and the warrior. "Any alms for the poor Grant? I'm starving!"

Sypha smiled and passed some of their food to Grant as Trevor huffed annoyedly, head turned in opposite direction.

"You know, I heard something," Grant spoke after awhile through a mouthful.

"Meaning you eavesdropped on other people. Again," Trevor said before grimacing at other. "Did you left your manners in whatever pigsty you were born in?"

"Snark all you want, choir boy. You still love me~!" Grant sang before continuing, "Anyway, is it true that you're already attached, Sypha?"

"What? No!" Sypha frowned. "Where did you... Nevermind, I think I guess. The old widow Corinna, right?"

"If we are talking about a woman looking like a stuck-up shrew, then yes."

Sighing, Sypha shook her head. "She likes to spread rumours when so little of those have any solid ground... What was she saying, now?"

"Just that your hand's been promised to some merchant's brat and the notices are soon to be put out."

"Ugh, not again!" She tossed the half-eaten apple aside. "My father wants me to marry his associate's son but nothing's been yet promised. Corinna just loves to speak and look knowledgeable about town's goings."

Grant grinned. "So I still have a chance?"

Trevor bit into his apple with little too much force, imagining that the fruit was actually Grant.

"Grant," the healer began, smiling. "You're very dear, funny and surprisingly handsome... But it will be a cold day in Hell when I marry you."

Hand shooting up to grasp his clothes over his heart, the Hunter feigned devastation. "My dreams are crushed! How cruel of you!"

Snickering, Sypha hit him on the shoulder before Grant finally stopped his theatrics. "But seriously, you're, what? 18? Your old man is going to get desperate to wed you off."

"Well, he won't be needing to worry much longer," Sypha hummed.

Grant blinked. "Huh? Some other brat of your father's friends caught your eye?"

"No. I'm marrying Trevor."

The apple piece lodged itself into Trevor's throat, making him hack and cough fervently. "What?!"

Smiling like a cherub, Sypha answered sweetly like she had not just nearly caused him to choke to death. "You're going to be my husband, Trevor Belmont."

Both men blinked before Grant turned his head to his right, smirking at Trevor. "Well damn. You go, Belmont."

"S-shut up, Grant."

"And here I thought we two had something special!"

"Go away, Grant!"

"Heck no, this just too... _Uwah!_ " Trevor's hand was on his face and in a next moment, Grant was pushed backwards, over the edge. Groaning as he laid on his back, feet sticking upwards, the hunter muttered. "Oww... Not nice, Belmont..."

"Sypha... You... We... You can't marry me!"

"Oh? And why's that?" She challenged.

"Your father hates me!"

"It's a good thing then that it's me you'll be wed to and not him. Could be awkward otherwise."

"Sypha," Trevor put a palm against his face. "You can't just blurt out that we are going to be married!"

"I think I just did."

"We are not even courting!"

Silence rang between them before Sypha sighed, fixing for Belmont a sympathetic look. "Trevor... What you think we have been doing lately?"

"...Spending time together?"

"Uh-huh. And you even gave me a courting gift," Sypha pointed to the pendant he had given earlier.

"That was a birthday present!"

"Depends on the view, my dear," Sypha twirled a lock of red hair around her finger. "Like, it could be a birthday present as you claim. Or since you already gave that trip as a present, this could be taken as courting gift." Smiling at the Brotherhood warrior she continued, "Like I said, it all depends on how you look at it."

"I...I..."

"I know, I know," she waved her hand. "It's man's job usually to propose but you took so long. Had to speed things up or I'd be grey before you got enough courage to ask."

The implications of her words dawned on him."...You could have afforded that pendant, right?"

"My father's one of the wealthiest merchants in town, you do the math," Sypha smiled and gave a little pat on Trevor's cheek. "Honestly Trevor, sometimes you're just little too slow. But at least you're cute."

Hopping off the wall, she dusted her dress before turning and looking up at the dumbstruck warrior. "Have a nice evening, gentlemen. I need to inform my father so the notices could be posted as soon as possible."

Without waiting for a response, she started to descend the hill before giving a last, shimmering smile towards Trevor. "Make sure you visit us tomorrow. It is not proper if you won't ask my father for my hand. Even if it's just for appearances. And Grant, you better be in town during the wedding!"

Leaving the men, Sypha began to hum a wedding march as she disappeared in the waning crowd near the bonfire.

Trevor still sat in his place, blinking. When there was movement next to him, he finally managed to speak. "What... just happened?"

Crossing his arms over the edge of the wall, Grant leaned forward and picked up the last apple. Biting into it, he munched for a moment before answering. "I think you got engaged."

***

" _Buahahahahaahaaaaaaa!!!!_ " Dark-haired vampire hollered, nearly choking at the lack of air in his lungs. Rather impressive considering that he was, you know, technically dead. Falling to his side on the coach, Dracul shook in laughter, his stomach hurting.

Black-gold eyes stared at the fellow vampire annoyedly, thin dark lips pressed together in a frown. "Are you quite finished, Father?"

Holding a finger up, Dracul heaved, trying to get his chuckles in control.

Sighing, Alucard took a sip from the chalice, watching as the terrible Prince of Darkness laughed with blood tears flowing down his cheeks. All at the expense of his son.

"S-she conned you!"

Alucard sipped his blood again.

"Y-you...! _Ahahahahaaahaaa!!!_ "

Younger vampire set his chalice on the low table in front him.

"I can't believe it!! She actually outsmarted _you_!"

That's it, he was out. Standing up, Alucard's footsteps resembled stomping as he walked out of the room, leaving his father in the clutches of laughter.

"Come on, son! Can't you see the irony!?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that there's an Easter Egg _Mirror of Fate_ in that could indicate that there was Brotherhood of Light soldier named after Grant from classic universe but I'm ignoring it for this one :)


End file.
